


Only For You

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 01, Shaving, Therapy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: This takes place during early Season 1, mostly during therapy sessions. Will is Hannibal's patient and Hannibal begins an inappropriate sexual relationship with him.





	1. After Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that I'm marking this as dubious consent.

"Ahem" Hannibal made a coughing sound.

"Are you ok?" Will inquired.

"Just have a hair caught in my throat."

"Would you like me to start shaving?"

"That is quite all right Will, whatever you are most comfortable with."

This is probably one of the longest discussions they've had after one of Hannibal's in office, after therapy blowjobs.

*****

Will is not exactly sure how this all began. He began seeing Hannibal for therapy sessions a couple of months ago.

The first couple of sessions went well. Will was a bit opposed to therapy but he felt Hannibal was a good fit.  
The conversations with Hannibal flowed freely. He felt that Hannibal understood him and that even a friendship was developing.

At the end of the third session, Will was about to get up and grab his jacket and bag when something unusual and unexpected happened.

"Will, I would like to perform oral sex on you if you will accept. I think it would help you relax."

"Uh, ok, I guess?" Will was surprised with himself that he just accepted this easily without asking any questions.

Hannibal took the couple of steps over to Will's chair and kneeled in front of him. Hannibal took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves a bit but otherwise remained fully clothed.

Without looking up at Will, he unbuckled his pants and pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He took Will's still soft penis into his mouth and quickly coaxed it to hardness.

Hannibal took the whole thing in his mouth as soon as it was hard and began to suck on it with just the right amount of pressure. Will came quickly in Hannibal's mouth and Hannibal swallowed without hesitation. It was over in just a couple of minutes.

Hannibal helped Will pull up his pants and underwear, tucked him in, and buckled him up. He gave Will a pat on his thighs as he got up and looked at him briefly. He brought Will his jacket and bag to him and walked him to the door.

"See you next week, at the same time." Hannibal said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, sure." Will said as he left the office.

*****

Will left that night feeling very confused. He was quite certain this had nothing to do with his therapy. He always intended to bring it up but he never did and neither did Hannibal.

The therapy sessions went on as usual. They mostly discussed Will's work and the cases he was working on as well as Will's feelings related to his job. They never discussed what had been happening at the end of each session.

It did continue to happen very predictably after every session. Will never turned down Hannibal's blowjobs down. After their therapy session was over, Hannibal would just walk on over to Will's chair and kneel down in front of him. Will began to expect it and look forward to it every week.

Hannibal's blowjobs were the best Will ever received. Sometimes he would suck Will firm and fast. Other times he would take it slowly by licking and sucking on Will's balls and licking gently up and down his shaft. Other times he would mostly use his hands and just suck and lick at the tip. Will enjoyed the unpredictability of it.

Hannibal was very enthusiastic while giving Will the blowjobs and would often moan around Will's cock and sometimes mumble about how much he enjoyed how Will tasted. Will tried to remain quiet but would often end up moaning especially towards the end as he was getting close.

Hannibal would always swallow and even began to look Will in the eyes while he swallowed and lick his lips afterwards.

Hannibal and Will would remain clothed except for Will's pants and underwear pulled down to his thighs. Hannibal always walked him to the door and bid him farewell as soon as his pants were up and he had his bag and jacket.

As Will would leave the office, he would notice how Hannibal's suit pants were tented everytime. He tried not to stare but he is sure Hannibal has seen him looking. He would really like to ask Hannibal if he could do it to him too, mostly out of courtesy and a feeling of obligation to return the favor. It somehow seemed off limits though and Will was too afraid to ask.

He would often go home and think of Hannibal. He was developing a strong attraction to him, which was unexpected because he couldn't remember a time that he was ever attracted to a man.

Will began to wonder and fantasize what it would be like to give Hannibal a blowjob too. He had never done this to a man before but was starting to become curious because Hannibal seemed to enjoy doing it so much to him.

Each time, Will began to pay more and more attention to Hannibal during their therapy sessions. He noticed how graceful and poised Hannibal was and found his voice incredibly sexy and hypnotic. It was almost as if he felt he would do anything Hannibal told him to do.

He felt guilty about what was happening and knew it was wrong but at the same time he enjoyed it so much. It was often the highlight of his week and an escape from his stressful job and the nightmares that he experienced frequently.

*****

"Delicious." Hannibal said softly as he looked up at Will smacking his lips while swallowing his come.

"Can I ask you something, Dr. Lecter?" Will finally got the nerve to speak to Hannibal post blowjob.

"Of course, Will."

"Do you do this with your other patients?"

"No, Will. I have only ever done this for you."

"May I return the favor? Can I give you pleasure too?"

"Thank you, but no Will. This is something just for you."

Will doubted this as Hannibal seemed to enjoy it so much too. Will continued to ask Hannibal everytime after this with Hannibal politely declining.

*****

Will found himself fantasizing more and more about Hannibal. He wondered what Hannibal's cock looked like and wondered what Hannibal did after Will left the office. Did he masturbate as soon as Will left?

He began staring more blatantly at Hannibal's crotch as he left his office. He always offered Hannibal to return the favor, even letting Hannibal know that he would very much like to do it. Hannibal always politely declined even as Will became more insistent.

Will began to look more at his own crotch too. He started to become conscious of his pubic hair after the time Hannibal choked on his pubic hair. He began trimming and grooming down there before his therapy sessions. He even considered shaving it all off but thought this would be too drastic. He was surprised that he was even thinking of this. He had only previously had these kinds of thoughts when he was in a relationship.

He did not know what his relationship with Hannibal was. He also did not really have anyone else besides Hannibal that he could talk about this with. He was getting to the point where he knew he could not keep this to himself any longer. Was Hannibal his psychiatrist? His friend? His lover? A combination of all of these?

*****

"Will, I'm not going to move this time. I want you to do all the moving." Hannibal said as he took just the tip of Will's cock in his mouth and put his hands under his thighs, encouraging him.

"Are you sure?"

Hannibal just nodded his head.

This idea was incredibly arousing for Will. Even though Will had been receiving the blowjobs, it was always Hannibal who had been in control.

Will began to do slow, gentle thrusts not wanting to hurt Hannibal. It felt really good for him but he was very tempted to grab Hannibal's head and fuck his mouth hard.

Hannibal sensed this and grabbed Will's hands and put them on his head. This prompted Will to fuck into Hannibal's mouth harder. Hannibal started moaning at that.

Soon enough, Will was grabbing Hannibal's hair and thrusting into Hannibal's mouth hard and fast. He could hear Hannibal starting to gag around his cock but Hannibal did not move away and took it all. Will came down his throat while groaning loudly. Hannibal, as usual, swallowed it all.

When Will looked down at Hannibal, he looked wrecked. His hair was messy, his lips swollen, his cheeks red, and his eyes watering. He looked so vulnerable and beautiful.

Will put his pants back on and buckled up. He stood up and looked at Hannibal who was still kneeling in front of him.

"Get up and go sit in your chair." Will commanded Hannibal.

Hannibal did as he was told.

Will walked over to Hannibal and looked down at him again. "It's my turn now."

"Have you done this before, Will?"

"No, you are the first man that I've done anything with."

Hannibal gave a faint smile. "You don't have to do this, Will."

"But I want to and you will let me." He began to kneel in front of Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded, trying to hide the brief glimmer of pleasure that appeared in his eyes.

Will did the same as Hannibal had done to him. He unbuttoned Hannibal's suit pants and pulled them down his thighs along with his underwear. Hannibal was very hard and leaking. Will immediately noticed that Hannibal was completely shaven including around his balls and anus. It made his cock look very large and attractive.

Will smoothed his hands over his cock and balls and indeed the skin was very smooth. He pulled back his foreskin to expose the head and began to stroke him gently. Hannibal relaxed back in the chair and moaned.

Will was not sure if he would be good at this but he took the tip of Hannibal's cock into his mouth and began to lick while stroking his shaft. To his surprise, Hannibal was very vocal telling Will how good he was.

Soon, Will began to take the whole thing in his mouth slowly. He stopped when Hannibal's dick hit the back of his throat and he pulled back. He did this over and over again while experimenting with how much suction to use.

Will was enjoying it very much especially Hannibal's reactions. He was moaning, squirming, stroking Will's hair, and giving him constant praises. Soon enough, he could tell by Hannibal's moaning and breathing that he was getting close and Will was doing this to him.

"Oh Will, you are so wonderful. You are going to make me come." Hannibal said quietly and his stroking of his hair went to tugging on it a bit trying to get him off of him.

Will did not let up and kept bobbing and sucking despite Hannibal urging him to come off. He wanted so badly to taste his come.

He could feel Hannibal starting to come into his mouth. It was warm and just a bit salty, sweet, and bitter. He wondered if he tasted the same because the taste was much better than he thought it would be.

He tried to swallow it all but dribbled some back onto Hannibal's cock. He eagerly licked up the come he could not swallow and again admired Hannibal's cleanly shaven crotch.

"You shave?"

"Yes, I have been shaving there for some time Will."

"I like it. I would like to do the same. Will you shave me?" Will knows he could do this himself but thought this would be a great excuse to see Hannibal outside of therapy and work and maybe finally have a conversation about this. A new environment might help.

"Of course, Will." Hannibal looked at Will softly and with admiration.

Hannibal put his pants and underwear back on and stood up and smoothed his hair back. Will was amazed at how fast Hannibal was able to put himself back together and look composed.

Will stood up as well and gathered his things and they walked to the door together.

"Are you available to have dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Hannibal suddenly looked shy and nervous as he asked this to Will.

"Yes, I would like that. At what time?"

"At 7. I will make you dinner and then I can shave you. I will text you my address."

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Lecter."

*****


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally meet outside of therapy.

Will has had butterflies in his stomach all day. Tonight would be the first time he would see Hannibal outside of a work setting or therapy. They have exchanged blowjobs but have not even kissed or hugged. He is not sure what kind of a relationship they have. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how messed up his relationship with Hannibal is. 

On his way home from work, he picked up a semi expensive bottle of wine. He knew it would probably not be up to Hannibal's standards, based on the few times Hannibal offered him wine in his office, but it was by far the most he had ever spent on a bottle of wine.

After showering, he looked at himself in the mirror. He took the extra time to groom and make himself presentable. He put on his nicest black slacks and a slate blue button down shirt. He was normally not too concerned about his appearance but tonight he was putting in the effort to look nice.

He made sure to leave extra food for his dogs and kissed them bye and asked them to wish him luck. He did not know what time he would be home so he had phoned his dog sitter earlier in the day to let them know they might be needed, just in case.

He is not sure what to expect at Hannibal's house. Hannibal invited him over for dinner and to shave him. Is this a date? Does Hannibal have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for Hannibal?

*****

"Good evening, Will. Please come in." Hannibal was wearing black slacks and a black waistcoat with a dark burgundy shirt with a matching floral print tie. His hair was perfectly in place as usual. He had his sleeves rolled up as if he had been cooking.

"Thank you." He walked in Hannibal's place and looked around and was a little taken aback by how luxurious his place was. He handed Hannibal the bottle of wine.

"Thank you Will. That is very thoughtful of you." He took the bottle to the kitchen and Will followed him there. "I have already opened a bottle of wine to air. Can I pour you a glass?"

"Yes, please."

Will watched as Hannibal poured two generous glasses of red wine and handed him one. He could not help but stare at his hands and forearms.

"Thank you for joining me this evening, Will." He held up his glass to signify that they can begin drinking and then took a sip. Will watched him and noticed how handsome Hannibal was. His profile as he drank the wine was truly stunning.

Will sipped his wine and it was so rich and full bodied and tasted very expensive. He was very nervous and began to gulp down the wine to calm his nerves.

"Dinner will be served shortly, I'm just finishing up."

"It smells delicious."

Hannibal noticed that Will had already finished his glass of wine so he poured him another.

"Please Will, take a seat in the dining room and I will serve you." He walked Will over to the dining room and pulled out a chair for him to sit.

There were two settings which were immaculately set. The plates looked to be fine china. It also looked like Hannibal spent quite a bit of time tablescaping. There was also what appeared to be an herb garden on the side wall.

Hannibal returned with two soup bowls. "Lobster bisque with sherry." Hannibal placed the soup in front of Will and sat directly across from him.

Everything seemed so formal and Hannibal seemed so unattainable, there was no way Will would be able to start the conversation he had planned with him. 

"The soup is delicious." Will said after trying a sip.

"Thank you, Will." Hannibal looked at Will with a shy smile.

They were mostly quiet while eating their soup but Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him the whole time.

Hannibal returned shortly after with the main course. "Roast lamb with rosemary and garlic with duchess potatoes."

Will began to eat the meal and Hannibal poured him yet another glass of wine. This was one of the tastiest meals Will had ever eaten. They again mostly ate in silence with Hannibal watching Will for most of the meal.

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter. This is one of the most delicious meals I have ever had." Will was almost done with his third glass of wine and was starting to feel flushed.

"You are most welcome Will, and please call me Hannibal. You are my guest. This is not a therapy session."

From there, the conversation flowed freely. They mostly talked about the topics they discussed about in therapy but Hannibal seemed much more open.

Will learned a bit about Hannibal's past, how he came to the US to study medicine and become a doctor and why he decided to practice psychiatry instead. Although Hannibal did not divulge much information about his childhood, he learned that Hannibal grew up mostly as an orphan and Will felt he could relate to this.

They retired to the study where they sat in front of the fireplace and Hannibal served him a chocolate souffle with an after dinner wine. By now, Will felt very relaxed, even a bit tipsy, and much more comfortable around Hannibal.

"Will, are you still comfortable with me shaving you?"

"Uh, yes I think so." Will realized he again could not bring up the topic he wanted to with Hannibal and suddenly became nervous again. He also realized this probably meant he would have to be naked in front of Hannibal.

*****

"I will be back in 15 minutes."

"Ok Hannibal, thank you."

Hannibal had walked Will up the stairs and gave him very specific instructions on what to do before he would shave him. Hannibal then excused himself to go back downstairs to clean up after dinner. 

The guest bathroom was very nice and large. There was a large shower along with a bath off to the side. The shower curtains and very fluffy bath rugs were a dark shade of red. Hannibal had dimmed the lights just a bit and lit a candle that let off a nice lavender scent.

Will stood in Hannibal's guest bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He still looked a bit flushed but felt that he was sobering up fast. Again, he got himself into an awkward position. Something he had even requested himself.

He looked in the shower and on the counter. He did not recognize any of these products. They were obviously very expensive.

On the counter, there was a towel for him to dry off with as well as a very fancy looking razor. It looked nothing like the disposable razors he often used. There were also various oils and lotions. In the shower there was a fancy shampoo and some kind of hair softening shaving cream.

Will undressed, folded his clothes and left them on the counter. He did as Hannibal told him to do. He washed his hair as well as his pubic hair. He then lathered the shaving gel over his pubes and let it stay there a few minutes. He then rinsed off and stood under the hot water a couple of minutes trying to visualize how this would go. 

He got out of the shower and dried his hair and body off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and waited for Hannibal. A couple of minutes later he heard a knock.

"Will, are you ready?"

"Yes, Hannibal. You can come in."

Will's mouth dropped when he saw Hannibal. Hannibal was only wearing a very thin white t-shirt and navy blue silk boxer shorts. This was the most he ever saw of Hannibal despite having intimate contact with him. He couldn't help but stare at his lovely physique.

Hannibal gave Will a sweet smile and Will could not wipe the stunned expression off his face. Will also noticed that Hannibal's eyes were panning up and down his body.

"Please remove your towel and stand in the shower, Will."

"Yes, Hannibal." Will removed the towel slowly and nervously trying to resist the urge to cover himself.

Hannibal got into the shower with him bringing along the razor Will had seen earlier as well as a different shaving gel.

They stood facing each other and Hannibal began to lather up the shaving gel. He smoothed it over Will's pubic area and got down on his knees in front of him. He instucted Will to stand with his legs slightly spread. He began to shave Will with smooth, slow strokes. 

Will watched Hannibal as he shaved him. Hannibal's touch was not sexual but very gentle and attentive. He wanted to give Will a smooth shave without knicking him. 

Will tried not to get hard but he could feel his body reacting at Hannibal's touch. Hannibal continued to shave him without mentioning it. Once he was satisfied with his work, he set the razor aside.

"Will, please turn around and bend forward and spread your legs a bit." Will was not expecting this but he obeyed Hannibal.

Will felt very vulnerable and exposed in this position and he could feel Hannibal's eyes on him from behind. He could hear Hannibal lathering up more shaving cream and picking up the razor again.

"Will, I'm now going to shave behind your testicles and around your anus. Please try not to move." Hannibal said very clinically.

"Ok, Hannibal." Will said nervously.

Will gasped as soon as he felt Hannibal putting the shaving cream on the back of his balls, down his asscrack and around his hole. It felt so good but he tried not to move.

Hannibal very carefully shaved around these intimate areas. Will did his best to relax but he could hardly breathe. It felt amazing to him even though Hannibal was not making anything sexual of it. Will could feel that he was fully hard now and was past the part of being embarrassed about it.

"All done, I will rinse you off now." Hannibal reached around Will to get the shower nozzle. He rinsed Will off and handed Will the towel to dry himself off.

Hannibal went back over to the counter to retrieve a bottle of lotion and returned to the shower. Hannibal squirted a generous amount of the lotion into Will's hands.

"Please smooth this all over the areas that I shaved. It will help soothe your skin."

Will did as Hannibal asked even though he would have rather that Hannibal do it for him. He was too afraid to ask. 

He first smoothed the lotion over his pubic area then moved to his balls. He was very tempted to stroke his still very hard cock but he refrained. He then reached between his legs to rub the lotion behind his balls and around his hole. Hannibal watched him very intently the whole time.

There was a moment of awkwardness as Will stood there naked with Hannibal staring at him.

"Thank you, Hannibal, for shaving me. Should I get dressed now?"

Hannibal did not say anything but continued to look at Will. He stood just a bit closer to him and placed his hands on Will's biceps. He continued to look at Will until Will made eye contact with him. He moved one of his hands and placed it on Will's cheek. He looked at Will's lips briefly and then back up at him.

Finally, Hannibal moved in to kiss him. Will kissed him back. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and Will could feel the emotion coming off Hannibal. He knew then that Hannibal had feelings for him. 

Will realized then that this is what he needed from Hannibal all along and was overcome with emotion. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He pulled back from the kiss and started crying.

Hannibal brought him in closer and gave him a big hug tangling his hand in his hair. Will placed his head on Hannibal's shoulder.

"What's wrong darling?" Hannibal stroked Will's hair.

"How could you do such intimate things to me in your office for so long and not even say anything?" Will said through his sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Will. My intention was not to hurt you."

"Then what was your intention? Why would you do this to me?" Will tried to steady his crying.

"Will, I have had feelings for you since the moment I saw you. I'm sorry I could not express my feelings honestly with you. I was inappropriate with you and I apologize."

"Promise me you won't manipulate me like this again."

"I promise darling."

"So now what?"

"I would very much like to be with you, Will. I want you to be mine."

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"If that is what you want to call it. I want everything with you. I would like very much to have an relationship with you, if you will accept."

"I would like that Hannibal." He finally looked up at Hannibal. His eyes were still swollen and there were tears on his cheeks but he gave Hannibal a smile. "Would you still be my doctor?"

"No Will, I think we should terminate our doctor/patient relationship. We can arrange for a new psychiatrist for you."

"But I will miss talking to you."

"You can talk to me anytime you like now Will. I would very much like to see you everyday."

He kissed Hannibal again, this time more passionately. He pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes.

"Hannibal, why am I the only one naked? Please take off your clothes."

Hannibal quickly took off his clothes and threw them to the counter. He was clearly unashamed of being naked in front of Will, it just seemed Will needed to ask.

He moved in close to Will and pressed their bodies together and continued to kiss Will. Their chests were pressed together and Will could feel Hannibal's erect penis on his abdomen.

Hannibal reached in between them and lined their cocks up and put his hand around both of them with a firm grip. He used their pre-come and the lotion still on Will as lubricant. He began to stroke them together slowly while continuing to kiss Will.

Will broke the kiss when he was overwhelmed with the sensation and put his head in the crook of Hannibal's neck.

"God, Hannibal, that feels amazing." 

"I look forward to showing you many new things." He kissed and sucked at Will's neck and shoulder while continuing to stroke them slowly for many long minutes. As they both got close to the edge, Hannibal would stop and they would cool down just a bit together.

Will could feel their orgasms building together this time and it was inevitable that Hannibal would bring them over the edge. He felt as if they were one. He listened closely to Hannibal's breathing and he felt so in tune with Hannibal at the moment. 

He could feel their orgasms beginning together as their stomach muscles clenched and balls tightened. They came together all over each other and stood there hugging and breathing together and coming down from their high for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, Hannibal cleaned them both off with the shower nozzle and they dried off.

"Will you please stay the night, Will?"

"Of course, Hannibal." Will reached up just a bit to kiss Hannibal on the lips.

"Please wait here. I will be right back."

Hannibal returned wearing only burgundy pajama pants and handed Will what appeared to be a set of new PJs. He left the bathroom to give Will some privacy. 

Will inspected the outfit and saw that it was a very nice pair of dark grey cotton pajama pants and a light grey thin t-shirt. He felt the material between his hands and it was the softest cotton he ever felt. 

As he put the pants on, he realized they fit him perfectly. They would have been a bit short on Hannibal. Will wondered if Hannibal bought them specifically for him. He decided to forgo the t-shirt. He wanted to be skin to skin with Hannibal tonight.

*****

Hannibal tucked Will into his very large, luxurious bed. The lights were already dimmed and Will was very tired from the nights activities, both physically and emotionally.

Will would have to explore Hannibal's room in the morning but from what he could see it was just as dramatic and extravagant as the rest of his house.

Hannibal crawled in the bed behind Will and Will snuggled up against him. Hannibal put his head in Will's neck and took in his scent. He kissed Will's neck and Will made a soft humming sound, already half asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful Will."

"Good night, Hannibal." Will mumbled as he fell asleep in Hannibal's arms.

******


End file.
